


soft whispers calm the heart

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Domestic fluff about Erik and Mika, because I love them and they love each other.





	soft whispers calm the heart

Erik chuckled into the soft skin of his girlfriend’s neck. “You look lovely, my princess.”

Mika started, then smiled in spite of that, gazing upwards to look at Erik, pretending to appraise him. “My prince isn’t looking too bad either.” She teased.

Erik left a soft kiss at the exposed junction between neck and shoulder, laughing softly all the while. The warm breath tickled Mika, who giggled.

“Be careful, dearest.” He murmured into her neck, then backed away, buttoning his vest. “I’d hate to be late again. James would scold us for hours.” 

“It would be worth it.” She said slyly, eyes focused on her boyfriend’s.

Erik tossed a pale blue cardigan at her. “Any moment with you is to be treasured, love, not rushed.” He chided teasingly, grabbing her bag and thermos of tea and handing them over after she pulled the cardigan on.

Mika smiled slightly as Erik passed her while crossing their shared room. He was absentmindedly twirling his keys around his pianist’s fingers, the fluffy pink keychain Matthew had jokingly gifted him not hindering the motion in the slightest. She was struck for a moment, wondering how in the hells a girl like her could be so lucky as to be loved by a man like him. She remembered the numerous declarations of love Erik had said before, from reverent whispers to casual reminders. 

“I love you.” Mika said.

“And I love you as well, Mika.” Erik said, stopping for a moment to look back at her. He said it almost automatically, as if it were the most obvious thing ever, as if he would always be able to say it.

Mika smiled and joined him to walk by his side. A warm pulse of affection swirled in her chest, and she leaned slightly against him as they walked through their home.

When they got to the car, Mika slid into her seat on the passenger’s side easily, fiddling with the radio to find a good station. She was almost startled again when Erik pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I will always love you, my princess.” He whispered.

She looked up at him, and saw the small upturn of his lips, the pink blush over his pale cheeks. He seemed to search for something in her gaze, but it stopped when Mika kissed the corner of his mouth softly.

“I love you too, my prince.”


End file.
